Cursed to Dance
by Soul Thing
Summary: The favorite enemies, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, depsise each other. Draco has cursed her, and every time someone says the name of a song she knows, she, without will, dances and sings! Review!
1. Cursed!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this story, nor do I own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Cursed to Dance

By ConstantineRocks

_This entire story is in Hermione's Point of View._

**Chapter 1**

Some people call it a lifelong grudge. Others call it hatred for eternity. And some strange few people say I'm out to get them. I'm sure the point is clear, though. Draco Malfoy and I despise each other, and will never ever stop.

"Hey, Granger!" Draco called. I knew he was going to taunt me again, so I ignored him. As much as I wanted to launch out at him and curse, I didn't want detention. "What's that you're wearing? Did they make it in a Muggle shop? I'm surprised even a Muggle could make something as filthy as that necklace."

I was mad by now. Clutching my silver and gold cross, I said, "Yes, I got it from my _parents_. You know, the Muggles. I doubt even your father has enough talent to put a charm with a hole the size of Jupiter onto a tiny thread."

"Don't you dare insult my father!" Draco hollered angrily. He raised his wand.

Damn it…don't curse-

"_Sustantivo masculin_!" Draco belted, pointing his stick directly at me.

Nothing happened, exept a flash of pink light.

"I don't feel anything," I grinned. "Nice try, Malfoy!"

To my dismay, Malfoy was smirking. "Oh, you'll feel it all right," he told me, walking away and laughing his head off.

Later that day, I met Harry and Ron in the Great Hall and was telling them the story. "So Malfoy cursed me but nothing happened…"

"That's weird," Harry replied. "So there was pink light and nothing else? If there was light, something must have happened."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I could send an owl to Dad if you want…"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I think I'll find out soon enough."

I was right. I did find out exactly what had happened to me later that night.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and I were finishing up homework in the common room and were making slight conversation.

"Could you believe Snape today?" I asked. "What kind of hairstyle do they call that, _Grease Lightning_?"

Suddenly, without will, I stood up.

"Hermione, what are you…" Ginny began, but my body was moving without will.

I wasn't just moving. I was struck into a fifties' dance and song.

Clapping my hands repetitively and pointing my finger at everyone, I sang, "You are supreme…" I shook my hips side to side. "The chicks'll cream…for Grease Lightning!" Once my song finished, and I had stopped dancing, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were silent.

"What the fu…" Ginny started to say, but Ron covered her mouth.

"Mione, really…shut up," said Harry. "You're scaring me."

Indeed I was. Harry was curled in a ball on the floor and sucking his thumb like he was a five year old watching an old horror movie. He was shivering like he had never seen someone dance before.

I didn't have time to apologize. "Shut up, shut up! Just shut up, shut up!" I belted, doing some crazy hip hop number.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry glanced at each other. "I think this is how she got cursed."

Ginny, too shocked to giggle, nodded her head and said, "Yep." 

After my dance number stopped, I looked at them. "Oh. My. God," I exclaimed. "He is _so _going to get it!"

"Yeah, he better," Ron replied. "That was…scary."

"Thank you," I replied sarcastically. "So I guess if someone says the name of a song I know, I start singing and dancing. And I can't sing. But somehow I can dance now."

Harry glanced at me. "Well you can sing fine, it's just…weird and out of the blue."

Ron and Ginny nodded.

"How am I ever going to find an antidote?" I wondered aloud. "Cause I think Malfoy made up that curse…"

Ginny sighed. "Well, we better find an antidote soon. And I don't think we should tell Madam Pomfrey about this."

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"Because I don't want the media to put her in trouble! Cause they'll think you've meddled with her mind our something, Harry!"

Harry glared at her. "Thanks for that, Ginny."

"You're welcome."

I knew I was screwed. And Malfoy knew exactly what he had done.


	2. Double Detentions

_Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter, its characters, and blah blah blah. Yeah, I think you get it. I also don't own any of the songs, melodies, or lyrics-they all belong to their rightful owners._

Chapter 2

"How's it going, Mudblood?" asked Draco. Before I could answer, he said, "Let's see…why don't you perform for us?" 

He turned to a crowd of Slytherins gathering between us with the word "perform".

"No thanks," I replied. "I'll just be going."

I spun around to walk away, but Draco grabbed my shoulders and dug his nails into them. I couldn't break free.

"Let's get it started, shall we?" he smirked.

Once again, I couldn't control myself. I couldn't move my legs away from Draco. My head refused to spin. Instead, it put on a show.

"Leeet's get in started in heeerrreeee…and the base keeps running, running, and running, running, and running, running, and…in this context there's no disrespect…." I rapped, doing some insane hip hop dance while the crowd got bigger and bigger.

"Come watch the Mudblood freak who dances and sings out of the blue!" Malfoy was calling.

I was going to kill him. Not only because I hate _Let's Get It Started_, but also because I was not acting like myself.

Finally, a teacher came to my rescue. Well, not really. The one teacher that had to show up in our little 'dance contest' was none other than Snape.

"Detention, Granger, and stop dancing and singing," he drawled.

Malfoy whispered something in his ear. "Oh, I see…" Snape smirked. "Fifty points to Slytherin."

What the hell was that for?

When the song ended at last, I spat, "He cursed me!"

"As I am aware," said Snape. "Detention will take place at midnight tomorrow. Good day."

And with that, he walked away.

Turning to Draco, I violently raised my wand. "You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" I bellowed.

"Oh, we'll see about that. Let's see…why don't you show your _true _feelings about me?"

I covered my ears. "Here are my true feelings…HATRED!"

I tried to run, but all of a sudden, Malfoy screamed, "Goyle, what's your favorite song?"

Goyle had to think for a moment. "Uh…_Toxic_?"

Oh my God. Goyle likes Britney Spears. I never will, but man…

Thank God I have never heard that song. I've heard _of _it, but never actually heard the song. Weird, huh?

"DANCE, Granger, DANCE!" Malfoy yelled angrily.

"What the hell is the problem here?" someone barked.

I spun around. Professor McGonagall had just come by and heard Malfoy shouting, 'DANCE, Granger, DANCE!'

"Um…nothing, Professor," Malfoy lied, trying to put on a so-called 'charming' smile.

McGonagall sighed. "I believe you."

SHIT. OH SHIT. _I Believe_…is a _song_! A song I know.

"Have you ever reached a rainbow's end…did you find your pot of gold…" I sang in a power ballad voice, swaying back and forth to my music.

McGonagall stared at me, wide-eyed. "Miss Granger, I would advise you to stop that at once."

I didn't listen to her, for I was singing loudly and over her voice, "There's a time for every soul to fly…it's in the eyes of every child, it's the hope, the love that saves the world…and I wish I'll never let it die…"

"Detention!" McGonagall yelled. Yay.

Finally, when my song, I panted, "He…he…c-cursed me!"

McGonagall shook her head in disbelief. "What will it be next, Malfoy resurrecting a bullfrog? Potter wearing a pink cardigan?"

Just then, Harry walked by. And yes, he was. Wearing a pink cardigan, I mean.

"What the fu…" McGonagall started to say, but then she realized she was by students.

Harry looked at the transfiguration professor. "Sorry, Professor…I got wet when Neville fell in the lake."

McGonagall looked deeply scared. "Detention, Granger," she said simply as she walked away.

"You got _detention_?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yup. I have Snape tonight and McGonagall tomorrow. But how the heck am I going to cure this sing and dance thing?"

Harry shook his head to indicate that he didn't know. "I heard Malfoy saying he made it up. I think you're out of luck."

"UGH, what am I going to do? Tell me I'm doomed!"

Harry smiled. "You're doomed."


End file.
